User talk:XCraig
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Order and Chaos Online Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Merging the OAC wikis There are several OAC wikis at Wikia already, and I think it would be best to merge them all, and make all of their founders admins on the merged wiki, and this way creating one, strong wiki instead of several smaller ones. What do you think? Ausir(talk) 21:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks No problem, it's my job. :) I've merged all the OAC wikis at Wikia that have been created over the last few days (there were several), and added User:Zzell and Damnfool (founder of one of the other wikis) as administrators here. Having one big wiki instead of several will surely help the community focus on documenting this game. Ausir(talk) 23:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Craig! Thanks for setting the wiki up and getting the ball rolling :) Zzell 11:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for the great wiki that you have put up! Lots of helpful info for beginners! I'll try to contribute whenever I can =D Btw, which server are you on, and what's your username? Pretzsalad 00:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Craig! Can you make me into a bureaucrat? It will be useful for me to be able to make people administrators as more trusted contributers come along. Thanks :) Zzell 14:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) hey Hi Craig! thanks! Great to have you back, hope your LSATs are going/went well! Zzell 00:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) OacDb Tooltips? Hey Craig, I've been trying to update the wiki as much as possible lately. I have a project on oacdb that will add tooltips to items and spell links you add on your pages if there is any way to get JavaScript in the head of the wiki.?? If you're interested hit me back! You have a great project here!! Oacdb 00:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I just checked out your calcs. They are amazing! I'll contact the other admins to see if they can integrate the tools with your permission PS: Leave your account name by clicking the "Signature" button or typing the "~" key four times, that way I'll be able to message you back on your profile. XCraig 22:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great, well the tooltip system isn't totally finished - I mean it is but it's bugged out so I need to rework it a bit. I'm not completely satisfied with the service just yet but when the JS scripts are written they will basically be as easy as including them somewhere in your wiki code if possible. Oacdb 00:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Superb! We will wait patiently for the finished version. Feel free to integrate the tools into this Wiki! XCraig 22:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how to include external JavaScript libraries. Maybe zzell knows. Oacdb 02:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Javascript Hey Craig! We can add javascript this page: MediaWiki:Common.js. The javascript put into that page is applied across all skins on our wiki. I used the javascript page to add the sitemeter counter to the wiki and to add collapsable tables (on the monsters page). I followed guides to figure that out so i'm not entirely sure how it works and what the limitations are. Sounds very interesting though! Zzell 09:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) If somebody can give me permissions to edit 'Common.js' I'll go ahead and work on implementing the JS scripts and things. I want to be able to test it and remove it if it causes bugs for the site. I don't to make anything load bad on your wiki. Oacdb 17:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) common.js Yeah admins can edit the common.js and common.css I have no objections to promoting him to admin but i have a feeling the javascript that wikia allows is far too limited to implement the talent builders. Can't hurt to try though, as long as we can roll back if it all goes wrong :) Zzell 23:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) It's not exactly pure talent builders as much as it is other useful data like tooltips and things. Auto item stats and spell detail etc Oacdb 01:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Just let me know when I can access it and I'll link it up. I think it will bring lots of useful data to the oac wiki community. Oacdb 02:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Looks like there are no objections. Congrats on your new adminship! XCraig 22:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks Craig. You can see some of the tooltips on the Epic Items page. I'll be tweaking the look / feel of this stuff as we move forward. Good news is, it's working well without a hitch. I'm going to get the icons showing up, for some reason they aren't showing. Oacdb 01:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah good job on the Epic Items page, looks great! Roondak 17:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm new to this wiki & I am going to try my hardest to edit pages to help all lost gamersTomajom (talk) 15:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC)